Beautiful
by Ocean Eyed Vixen
Summary: Sara has done something stupid, and she needs a kick in the butt to get back on track. CS first time writing a ff fanfic...


Beautiful

Disclaimer: I own the world XD, not it's so sad... ;;

Sum: Sara has done something stupid, and she needs a kick in the butt to get back on track. CS (first time writing a ff fanfic...)

"I've made a royal ass of myself, we had just gotten back on good terms, damn it!" She paced the room and worried; worried that Catherine would never speak to her again. The only other person who knew about her feelings was watching her pace, unable to help other than talking. She stopped pacing and looked at her laptop and the woman on the other end of the web cam. "What do I do Stella? I can't lose her."

"Well, first of all, you have to stand still for more than five seconds." Stella laughed as her friend began the frantic pacing again; lost and confused, she sat back down in the computer chair and let her head rest in her hands as she tried to keep back her tears. "Sara... what did you tell her?"

"I was pissed off, I was jealous... goddammit, I'm an idiot." Stella watched helpless from the other side of the web cam as Sara went through a breakdown she wasn't ready for. "We've been going around in circles for months... and I finally ask her out and we get drunk... I don't know what she thought it was... because I thought I was pretty obvious that it was a date..." She paused. "And we're... we're at her house and we're making out on her couch like we're in high school again... and her phone rings..." Stella waited patiently. "One of her damn boy toys... and. I lost it, I don't even remember what I said." Sara's shoulders shook as she let tears fall.

"Sara, was this last night?" At her friend's nod, she covered her mouth, stifling a gasp. "Oh, my god, Sara, that wasn't a boy toy, that was Mac..." Sara looked up in shock. "We had to calm her down after you had stormed out... we didn't know you were there, she'd put us on hold." Stella watched as Sara shook even more and her eyes watered. "I'm sorry Sara..."

"I doesn't matter now, Stel..." Sara sobbed, still not looking at Stella directly. "I'm the one who overreacted."

"Sara... Sara listen to me..." She paused. "Are you listening?" Sara nodded. "Fine, then tell me how you're going to apologize and sweep her off her feet."

"I don't know." She said through the hands that now covered her face. "I haven't even seen the lab since shift two nights ago, I'm too scared to face her."

"What happened to you Sara?" The brunette looked up at the screen. "What happened to the strong woman who survived an abusive childhood and the criticisms in college, what happened to Sara Sidle, the girl who said she wanted to be a superhero when she got older?" Sara laughed at the memory. "And believe me, I've got more embarrassing stories where that came from, so I suggest you go buy her favorite flowers and stand outside her door until she lets you in."

"I can't believe I'm getting relationship advice from a woman who avoids the words 'Mac' and 'boyfriends' in the same sentence, like the plague." As Sara looked on she saw the familiar face of Mac Taylor, shirtless, come up behind Stella. As the woman turned, Mac caught her lips in a quick kiss.

"Where's my shirt?"

"In the bathroom, you left it there when you a shower earlier."

"Well, I got distracted... Hey Sara." He said before walking in the direction of the bathroom in search of her shirt and came back in buttoning it up. "I believe Catherine once said that she wanted roses, should her significant other try to apologize." Sara nodded and thought.

"I'm, uh... gonna go... talk to you later Stella." And with that she closed the video call and got up from the chair. Within seconds, she looked descent enough to face the world and she was out of the apartment building wondering how she had gotten home the night before when her car was at the lab.

-CSI-

The rain started pouring down an hour ago, when she had sat down in the cab with the flower she was going to give to Catherine. As the traffic slowed down even more, she groaned and dug out her wallet, she was close enough to run. "Thanks, keep the change." She said as she handed over more than enough to cover fare and tip. She jumped from the can and began running through the rain, holding the rose within her jacket.

-CSI-

The rain was really pounding outside, Lindsay had come to lay in her bed; although she was getting on into her preteen years, she was still scared of lightning and thunder at night, and the rain. Part of it could be explained, but Catherine had just stopped crying at night, so she shoved that memory to the back of her mind. As she watched the rain outside, she noticed the unmistakable glint of a person in her yard. She got out of the bed and walked to the second floor window and looked outside. The person was drenched and shivering as they stood in the middle of the yard. She grabbed her gun from her nightstand and walked from the room and down the stars to her front window. As she looked outside again, she saw the form of Sara Sidle on her front lawn, being rained on. Quickly opening her door, forgetting the gun on the porch, she ran to the waiting arms of the brunette.

"I thought I'd never get to speak to you again... to apologize." Catherine started, but she was cut of by the soft lips of Sara Sidle as she held her close, not wanting to let go. Sara just held her there, not deepening the kiss, just the bare connection. "I'm so sorry." Catherine said against the brunette's lips.

"No, Catherine... I overreacted... I stormed off, I don't even remember what I said, but it must have hurt." Catherine only smiled before capturing Sara's lips with her own, and Sara did little to object and kissed back with equal ferocity as the rain continued to pour down around them. When the kiss ended, Sara laid light kisses along Catherine's jaw line and to her neck before Catherine had the urge to stop her.

"Sara, we're outside in the rain, we're soaked and Lindsay's probably wondering where I've gone." As Sara stepped away from Catherine, she pulled a perfect red rose from within her jacket.

"A beautiful rose, for a beautiful woman." Catherine, surprised, took the flower before Sara picked her up, bridal style, and carried her across the threshold and she kicked the door shut. As Sara carried Catherine to the base of the stairs, they noticed a tired Lindsay at the top: grinning like a wildcat.

"Could you guys be anymore dense? It's about time."

Author's Note

Like I've already mentioned, this is my first femslash fanfic, and I hope that I did well, at least that... tell me whatcha think smile


End file.
